Helping Others
Helping Others is the twentieth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto messes up the space creatures while Tommy is distracted. This episode is about helping out. Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel sitting in the hallway watching Mum and Dad going in and out of Baby Sam's room. Sam kept waking up and going back to sleep. The only thing that makes Baby Sam calm down is his favourite cuddly toy, Sid. But Sid was missing. Mum and Dad looked everywhere for Sid, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, they felt tired and went to sleep on the sofa. But Tommy wasn't tired, but he didn't help. He was busy making mess. He sometimes makes a mess when he hangs up his clothes, makes his bed, and now he was making a mess in the garden with his toys. Then, he heard Sam crying. He was not sure if he can have fun and play outside or help Mum and Dad find Sid. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They come to a messy planet in space. They see the space creatures trying to clean up the planet, so Tommy and Daniel decided to help them out. But, someone invited Tommy to a welcome party. When Tommy went to the welcome party, there were 71 presents. Tommy opened all of them and every present has a coin in. When Daniel came for Tommy to remind him about the mess in the planet, they return to clean the mess out. But, the person came again and invited Tommy to a buffet. Tommy ate a lot of food and was full up. Daniel came back again and reminded Tommy to clean the mess up. When they went back, the mess was worse. As the space creatures told Tommy why the mess is worse, he looked at one of the coins and realised that it's Polluto who's been using him to make the mess. As the person invited him to a football match, Tommy came and got a plan. As he got the football, he took a few steps back further away and kicked the football which sent Polluto and Smogg flying far away into outer space. As Tommy looks at Polluto's plan, Daniel explained what he's going to do the planet. Then, they went back to cleaning the mess up. The planet was all tidy and the space creatures thank Tommy and Daniel for their help. Then, they flew back home. Back in the real world, Tommy was in his room looking for Sid in his toybox helping out. He found Sid and returned him to Baby Sam. Sam was very happy to have Sid back and went to sleep. As Mum and Dad were still sleeping on the sofa, Tommy made some orange juice for them. He then goes out in the garden to play. But the kitchen was still untidy which Tommy did while making orange juice and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Tommy's garden, Space, and Space Creature's Planet *Theme: Helping out *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 21, 2008 Category:Episodes